Call Me, Daddy
by Ichinen Pride
Summary: Eijun receives an odd baseball from a stranger one day, who tells him that this ball will change his life forever. When he finally brings that ball up to the mound, something unpredictable happens and he gets turned into a kid again! Now how will Seido keep the secret of their baby pitcher from the other teams, if they can't even stop fawning over how adorable he was?


**A/N**

This idea has been in my mind for a while so I decided to finally take a crack at it. This is a side fic that I'll work on if I'm not too busy with 'Heaven's Sunrise'.

Same rules apply:

Bolded words in parenthesis: **(Location)** is where the story is currently taking place

This symbol: (ლლლ) is a break in the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond

* * *

 **Call Me, Sawamura Eijun**

 **(Yakushi High School)**

"Here, take this, trust me, by accepting this item from me you're life as you know it will be forever changed and for the better, I suppose."

"Hah? Who the hell are you?"

Sawamura Eijun had just left the bathroom after a practice match with Yakushi High School -which they had won- and was now making his way back to his teammates, whom were probably fuming with anger at his unrequited tardiness. He was rubbing his damp hands on the sides of his dirtied pants when a man came up to him and started to say these strange words.

The man, Eijun assumed because of his deep voice, had a dark hood slung over his head, his eyes were barely visible, but the boy could definitely see the bags underneath the lids. He was taller than Eijun by a couple of inches and had a baseball in his hands.

"You've got to listen to me, alright? Take this ball and-" the man had begun to talk to him as he inched a bit closer to the boy.

Eijun stared at him obliviously, "Old man, why are you wearing a cloak in the middle of the summer? Are you trying to die earlier? I wouldn't recommend it."

The man felt his eyes twitch in annoyance at the idea of being called an _old man._

He didn't want to prolong this any more, this kid has a mind of his own and could be _very_ dangerous if he didn't act fast.

"Hold out your hand." He instructed sternly.

"Hmph, and why should I? You already seem creepy enough, I ain't gonna!" Eijun huffed and started to walk pass the stranger.

The man immediately shot his own hand out and latched on to the boy's wrist, he pulled hard and Eijun had to quickly catch himself before he fell. "W-woah! Hey man, what's your deal?!" He yelled, hoping to attract some of the bystanders that were beginning to look at what the commotion was all about.

The cloaked stranger grunted as he immediately shoved the baseball into Eijun's hands and leaned in closer to boy until they were mere inches apart.

"Play with this ball when you first step on the mound." he demanded huskily.

Eijun gritted as teeth as he swung his other hand in hopes of throwing the other man off balance. But the stranger had already released his hand and was off running.

"Hey! You! What was this all about, huh?!" Eijun yelled, giving chase to the man while flapping his arms around. In his hand, he was tightly gripping on to the mysterious baseball.

ლლლ

 **(Seido High School)**

In the end, Eijun had lost sight of the man and returned unsatisfied to the bus where his teammates had began to bombard him questions and insults. But hey, what was he supposed to do about it?

When he had sat down, he realized that he still held the baseball that the stranger had given him. Haruichi had asked him about it but even Eijun didn't know how to explain what had happened earlier, and told his friend that he picked it up from the ground and decided to save it for a keepsake.

He had the man's words running through his mind when he had gone to bed that night, wondering if he was just spouting nonsense. But Eijun couldn't really say that he was off his horse until he tried it for himself, after all, what's a little excitement in his life?

So now it was the following day, the coach had called up a game between the first-years and the third-years to see how much the two sides have improved over the course of the year.

Eijun was the starting pitcher for his team and he held the ball in his mitt as he stepped on to the mound.

 _Heh, now let's see if that old man's words were crazy or not._

In the dugout, his teammates were cheering as he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on to the ball. Eijun got into position and felt the ball leave his hand as he threw the first pitch.

Almost immediately after, he suddenly recalled the time when he was around eight years old, and he was practicing his pitching in an empty baseball field at the crack of dawn. Sweat dotted his small face as he grinned and threw his final pitch into a stuffed dummy.

 _Weird, why did that memory suddenly cross my mind…_

That was when he felt something was terribly off: his eyes widened as he lifted up his arm and noticed that his uniform had gotten _awfully_ bigger on him. His heart began to beat faster as looked down at his body and saw that he was _shorter_ than before, almost a foot or two smaller.

Eijun took a shaky step forward and tripped on to his pants leg and fell face down on to the dirt mound. "W-wha!" he the made a bad move as he opened his mouth, licking up the disgusting sand. His eyes watered and he spat it out immediately.

He heard thundering footsteps and his name being called from every direction as he then stared up at the many faces that were looking at him in many different expressions. Eijun was beginning to feel overwhelmed as the voices rang in his ears, making his head dizzy and his heart race.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he let them fall, opening his mouth as he cried out, shocking himself at the pre-pubic sound that left his throat.

* * *

 **A/N**

The following chapters will be one-shots of each member of Seido as they take of our baby pitcher, as well as Yakushi and Inashiro~


End file.
